Priceless Life
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Sequel to Priceless Love and The Perfect Neighbor.Ted and Jenna bring their new baby boy home from the hospital.Gracie isn't too happy about having a brother.Now, Ted and Jenna have to explain that they love her just as much as the new baby.Read & Review!


This is the sequel to Priceless Love and The Perfect Neighbor. I hope you enjoy it as you did them. It is short and probably not my best work. But I hope you like it.

Thanks to RKOsgirl92 and Queenofyourwordl for the help on this one.

"I don't want a baby brother." Gracie DiBiase said to her grandparents. They were waiting for Ted and Jenna to bring the new baby home.

"Well, Gracie, I'm sorry." Ted Sr. told his granddaughter. "Your baby brother is already here."

"I don't want a stinky baby brother." She said stomping off to her room.

"I think Jenna and Ted are going to have some problems from Miss Gracie." Kate, Jenna's mom, said to the group.

"I think they will to. I wonder what Ted and Jenna named the baby." Rebecca, Ted's mom, asked.

"I don't know. They haven't told anyone yet." Aaron, Jenna's dad, said.

"They are here." Kate said seeing the car drive up.

Ted and Jenna had moved to a different house after what happen with Kate. They just couldn't stay in that house knowing what happen. Jenna told Ted how John tried to stop Kate but didn't get a chance. He had thanked John but still told him to stay away from his family.

"Hey, everyone." Ted said walking in the door with Jenna and his son.

All their friends and family were there to see the baby and everyone was anxious to what they named him. Gracie came out of her room when she heard her dad's voice. She ran up to her parents and new baby brother.

"Gracie." Ted said picking up his daughter. "This is your baby brother."

"He is so little." She said looking at him. "He can't play with me."

"Not yet, baby." Jenna said with a smile to her.

"So, what is his name?" Kate asked.

"Everyone, this is Cason Theodore DiBiase." Ted said to the group. "Just call him Cason."

"Cason, that is a unique name." Kate said to her daughter and son-in-law.

"What's wrong, mom? Don't you like it?" Jenna asked her.

"No, it's fine. I just figured you would name him after your dad." She replied.

"We didn't want to." Jenna said. "I hope you aren't upset dad."

"Kate, leave her alone." Aaron said. "It is a great name and suits him."

"Thanks, dad." Jenna said just as everyone else was starting to come up to see Cason.

Everyone compliment Ted and Jenna on their new baby boy. Once everyone had left, it was Ted, Jenna, Gracie, and their parents.

"So, how did you guys come up with Cason?" Kate asked.

"Just came to us." Jenna said with a laugh. She and Ted were looking through a baby name book and just randomly picked a name and that just happen to be Cason.

"Well, we are going to get going." Aaron said. "Baby, you have a beautiful little boy and a beautiful daughter. Congratulations."

"Thanks dad." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"Bye, sweetie." Kate said kissing her daughter on the cheek and then kissing Cason on the head. They said goodbye to Gracie and headed out.

"We better be going too." Rebecca said.

"Yeah." Ted Sr. said. "Congratulations on the baby."

"Thanks, dad." Ted said to him.

Once his parents had left, Ted and Jenna took Cason into the nursery. They were shocked to see Gracie in the baby bed with a pacifier in her mouth.

"Gracie, what are you doing?" Jenna asked her daughter.

"I'm a baby." She replied taking the pacifier out.

"Gracie, you are not a baby." Ted said to her. "You are our big girl."

"No, I'm a baby." She said putting the pacifier back in.

"Graylin Alexia DiBiase, you are not a baby." Jenna said handing Cason to Ted. She walked over to the baby bed and picked Gracie up. "Gracie, why do you want to be a baby?"

"Because everyone loves babies. They were all loving Cason earlier but not me." She said with a pout. She wiggled her way down from her mother and ran to her room.

"I thought you talked to her about the new baby?" Jenna asked her husband.

"I did. I told her that we loved her and always would and that the new baby would be someone else to love too. But that we would love them same." He said to her.

"I guess she didn't really hear you." Jenna said. "I think we need to have another talk with our daughter."

"Yeah." He replied putting a sleeping Cason in the baby bed.

They both headed to Gracie's room to talk about things. They thought the talk they had before Cason's birth was enough but obviously not. They arrived at Gracie's room.

"Gracie, I think we need to talk." Jenna said to her daughter.

"What about?" Gracie said.

"About the new baby." Ted said sitting on the bed.

"I didn't want a new baby. I want to be the only one." She said to them. "No one asked me if we could have a new baby."

"Gracie, we didn't plan for Cason. But we are happy that he is here." Jenna said to her. "We didn't plan for you and it turned out great."

"I just don't want Cason to get more love and attention then me." She replied.

"Baby, we would never love Cason more. We love you both the same. You are both our pride and joys." Ted said to her. "Gracie, you are our first baby and we love you so much. Cason is another member of our family to love."

"Can we send him back and get a puppy?" Gracie asked.

"No, Gracie. We can't send your baby brother back." Ted said with a laugh. "So, are you going to try to be the greatest big sister?"

"Yes, I'll try." She said getting up. "I will be a great big sister. But I'm the boss of him."

"Gracie. You can't be the boss of your brother." Jenna replied getting up too.

"Okay. Can I play now?" Gracie asked.

"Yes. But first tell me what we talked about?" Jenna asked her.

"You told me that you love me and Cason the same and that just because I have new brother, I will not be ignored." She said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, that's right. Now you can play." Jenna said hugging her daughter. "I love you, Gracie."

"I love you, mommy." She replied hugging her mom. "I love you daddy." She said next hugging her dad.

"I love you too baby." Ted said to her.

He and Jenna left Gracie to play in her room. They went and checked on Cason who was sleeping peacefully. They then headed to their room.

"We are going to have our hands full with Gracie." Jenna said. "She is obviously going to be very jealous of Cason."

"I know." Ted replied. "I think we just need to make sure that we show her that we love her the same as Cason."

"I agree. So, now that we have two children, do you want more?" She asked him with a smile.

"I think having at least one more is a good idea." He said with a smile back to his wife. "But no more than four children."

"I agree on that." She said kissing him. "I love you and our family so much. With everything we have been through, it is nice to have our family together and healthy."

"I couldn't agree more." He said kissing her back. "Our family is just as it should be. Everyone here and safe and nothing else in our way or trying to break us apart. I love you, Jenna more than anything. And I love our children and the life we are making together."

"Nothing could be better than our family. I love you." She said kissing him one more time.

Their family was complete with their daughter and their son. They had made it through what first John and then Kate tried to do. But they made it and were happier than ever. Nothing could be better than their family and their priceless life.

Please Review!!


End file.
